


Rosie

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non-essential personnel?” Peggy exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. “Do they realize that you’ve all been working there longer than most of the men?”</p>
<p>“I guess that’s part of what it means when they say the war is over,” Colleen said with a shrug. “Life as it was before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosie

Peggy had just tucked herself into bed and was about to switch off the lamp when she heard the door open. She looked up in surprise to see her housemate come into the room. “Colleen, what are you doing home at this hour?” Peggy asked. “I thought you had a shift tonight.”

“They sent me home early,” Colleen said, flopping into the chair and pulling her shoes off with a sigh. “There was an accident and half the factory is down for the night. All non-essential personnel got sent home, which really means all the women were told to take the night off.”

“Non-essential personnel?” Peggy exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. “Do they realize that you’ve all been working there longer than most of the men?”

“I guess that’s part of what it means when they say the war is over,” Colleen said with a shrug. “Life as it was before.” She let out another little sigh. “It could be worse, I guess. At least I get to catch up on some sleep, right?”

Peggy smiled at her fondly. “You certainly look like you could use it,” she said.

Colleen yawned mightily. “I know,” she moaned. “I look run-down and dreadful.”

“Oh, Colleen, that’s not what I meant.”

“I know it’s not, but it’s true.” Colleen tucked herself up under a blanket. “And you, of course, look perfect as ever, it’s just not fair to the rest of us, Peg.”

Peggy shook her head at her friend. “You flatter me, dear Colleen, but I assure you that none of that is true. You look exhausted, but absolutely lovely.” She furrowed her brow in concern. “Lovely and utterly chilled. Would you like another blanket?”

“I’m alright,” Colleen said, waving a tired hand. “Not much a blanket can do to help a chill like this.”

“You should take the bed,” Peggy insisted.

Colleen shook her head. “Trust me, I’m so tired I’ll be out it no time. I won’t even notice the cold.”

“Join me, then,” Peggy said, throwing back her blankets. “There’s plenty of room for the both of us, no reason for either of us to go cold.”

Colleen hesitated for a moment, then relented. “Oh, alright,” she said, moving to join her housemate in the bed. She rolled over to look at Peggy. “You’re sure you don’t mind?” she asked in concern.

Peggy shook her head. “Don’t be silly.”

Colleen smiled. “Thanks, Peg, you really are the best.”

“It’s the least I can do, you’re letting me live in your house.”

Colleen kept smiling as her eyes drifted shut. Peggy watched her for a moment, pleased to see the weary tension drain from her friend’s face as she slipped off into sleep. Finally, Peggy switched off the light and closed her own eyes.

~

She woke some hours later to the sound of muffled sobs. Her eyes jolted open and she turned her head towards the noise. “Colleen?” she asked in alarm. “Are you alright?”

There was a sniffle. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” came a small voice.

“Don’t be sorry, Colleen,” Peggy said, her heart hurting as she moved closer to the lump curled up beside her. “Tell me what’s the matter.”

There was a short silence, broken by another sniffle. Then her friend let out a rather watery sigh. “I guess it just bugs me sometimes, is all,” she said, her voice trembling with barely contained tears.

“What does?”

“We’ll always just be non-essential personnel, Peg.” Colleen broke into tears again.

“Oh, darling,” Peggy said, feeling tears come to her own eyes. She reached out impulsively and pulled Colleen against her, holding her friend tightly in her arms. “We’ll be more than that one day,” Peggy said, leaning down to kiss Colleen’s hair. “I promise you that. We can do it, my little riveter. We can do it.”


End file.
